Ryssa Doll
"Fashion is my specialty." '''Ryssa Doll '''is the daughter of the Rag Dolls. Portrayals Bethany Mota would be Ryssa's real life portrayal because she has that bubbly and cheerful attitude as Ryssa and she has her own clothing line, which is Ryssa's future dream. Despite the difference in the looks between the two, Ryssa has the same personality as Bethany. Bella Throne's voice would match Ryssa's because it seems easy to fit Ryssa's words into her tone. The creator of Ryssa can imagine Ryssa talking with Bella Throne voice as well. Character Personality Ryssa is bubbly and cheerful. She can be sensitive at times but her mood and emotions can change surprisingly quickly and suddenly sometimes. She doesn't like to give up and she likes to look on the positive side of everything. She always tries to turn people's frowns upside down and she is very social and friendly. She can be funny but clumsy at times but that's what her friends like throughout her personality and lifestyle. Ryssa is very interested in fashion, style and talent. She is very great at sewing and at fashion, too. She like reusing pieces of cloth and turn them into her own outfit. She is smart and clever at times but you can never trust her with a needle and clothing that you want her to hold on to for you for a while but you can trust her with promises and secrets as she accepts monsters for who they are and she is too nice and friendly to say no to promises. Although, if she will do something for someone, she must have something she will like in return. Appearance Ryssa has red hair and sky blue eyes. Ryssa has light pale beige skin-tone, several stiches on her body, three stiches on her face and wears outfits that are mixed and matched together and stiched into one whole oufit. Relationships Family Ryssa's parents are two rag dolls. Her mother works at home while, as said in her diary, her father owns a shop of hand-made dolls he makes himself, called Stiches and Dolls. She also has a cousin named Katy Von Buttons. Friends (To be Re-done) Enemies Toralei and the Werecat twins are Ryssa's enemies and Ryssa also shows a dislike towards Nefera de Nile, too. And she does not like the fact that Manny Taur picks on Jackson Jekyll and other students. Romance Ryssa is single but, as mentioned in her diary, she had a crush on Deuce Gorgon when she first came to Monster High but soon got over him and considers him as a good friend. Ryssa might be interested in sewing, but that does not mean she doesn't have time for boys. Outfits Basic Ryssa wears a purple dress with a stich, a dark small bubblegum pink bow and a stiched piece of an orange cloth with red polka-dots and a sparkly green piece of cloth that is also stiched, her dress has layers; a sky blue one with sparkles on it and a plain white on under it. She wears a pair of heels with dark bubblegum pink stiched wedges and the heels are orange and sparkly with blue at the bottom. She has a half dark bubblegum pink and half plum bracelet stitched together and a light lime green arm warmer stitched together. She has a plum head-band with a bow on it with dark bubblegum pink polka-dots. Stitched 16 Ryssa wears a sky blue dress which has one strap that is orange, a small green bow with sparkles on it, three plum straps with dark bubblegum pink stitches and a dark bubblegum pink see-through cloth at the bottom of the dress. Her heels are also sky blue with purple decroration frostings and the wedges are chocolate brown. She wears earrings that are candles which are purple and hot pink with light pink stitches. She also wears a hot pink braclete with sparkles on it. Her makeup is purple and chocolate brown eye-shadow and red velvet lipstick. Valentine's Day (Contest) Ryssa is wearing a shade of dark pink dress with little red hearts printed on it and the dress has a small red rose, a chocolate brown strap, and on the sleeve, there is a chocolate brown swirl. Under the dress is a white dress which has sparkles on it, which covers most of her neck, and is stiched to the pink dress, there is also a sparkly blue see-though clothing at the bottom of the dress. Ryssa wears dark pink heels which has sparkles with a white strap for her ankles with a small red heart to attach the strap to the top of the heels. She has chocolate brown beads for a braclete and a blue head-wear with a purple and white broken heart which is stitched back together. And her lipstick is dark bubblegum pink. Grimnastics TBA Vocaloid Cosplay TBA Gallery Outfits Ryssa.png|Basic RyssaS16.png|Stiched 16 RyssaVD2.png|Valentine's Day (Blue-Ribbonz's Contest) Requests Ryssa doll mermaid.png|By Kaeldragon Ryssa ppg.png|By Kaeldragon Ryssa doll.png|By Kaeldragon Ryssa doll thefunkyqueen by alicemadnessreturns1-d72ourh (1).png|By AliceMadnessReturns Cute Ryssa Doll.png|By PinkCuppy RyssaDoll.png|By Bigrika Ryssa And Clawdeen In The Catacombs.png|By Mandiga Notes *Ryssa's birthday is on January 12th. *Ryssa has a popular blog called, The Fashion Whisperer. *Ryssa has a secret notebook. *Her theme song is Puppet by The Saturdays. *She is the captain of the grimnastics team. *She is stuffed with cotton stuffing. *She is a big fan of Vocaloid. Category:GirlX's Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Rag Doll Category:Females Category:Character of the Month